Listen With Your Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A girl named Ida meets some aliens at the mansion, the main problem is, she's deaf! But that can be fixed with the help of some new friends.


**A story idea requested by author extraordinaire GoldGuardian2418. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A black haired girl with blue eyes was running for her life away from a pack of bullies. Her name was Ida. She was a sweet, decent girl. But the reason why she was being chased was because she was deaf.<p>

Because she was deaf, bullies can't insult her because she can't hear them, so they had to bully her by physical means. Such as pushing her, punching her, or chasing her until she was out of breath, then pummel her, which was exactly what's going on now. Although she was grateful she can't hear their insults, she was still terrified of being injured.

At the corner of her eye, Ida spotted the Grant Mansion. She thought that would be a good place to hide. But at the same time, she felt afraid, knowing it's haunted history.

Ida eventually got ahead of the bullies and ran up the hill to the Grant Mansion. She gulped as she ran inside, it was twice as scary up close and three times as scary inside.

Inside the mansion, Shocksquatch was resting on the sofa snoring away until he heard the door slam. The alien woke up with a snort. "Another intruder..." he growled.

Ida was walkin down the hall looking over her shoulder every three seconds for any ghosts. "Huh. So far I haven't seen anything-"

But Ida was cut off when she bumped into something hairy that gave her a little shock. She looked up and saw Shocksquatch snarling at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! MONSTER!" Ida screamed. She ran in fear and collided with a chest made of stone. When she saw what monster this was, she screamed even louder. It looked like a man with a red pointed crystal for a head.

It was Sugilite, he wrapped his arms around the girl. Ida screamed and squirmed to get away.

Fed up with her struggles, the Crystalsapien grabbed her neck and gave it a good nerve pinch. Ida went out like a light and passed out.

At the same time, the bullies charged into the house. They gasped seeing the two monsters with Ida unconscious in the rock monster's arms.

Shocksquatch marched right up to the pack of thugs. "Scram."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the bullies cried out like little girls and scurried right out the door.

"I am getting sick and tired of all these humans just barging in on us!" Shocksquatch yelled. "Don't they know why to stay away from a haunted house?! Cause we're haunting it! It's driving me nuts, eh!" He looked over to Sugilite to agree with him, but he saw his friend gazing at the sleeping girl, not paying attention.

"Hey, Sugilite." Shocksquatch nudged him. "I'm talking to you."

"Huh? Oh! Right, uh, yeah, sure." Sugilite said. "Anyway, let's take care of this one."

A few minutes later, Ida woke up. She shot up and looked around, surprised that she was still in the mansion and not her bedroom. She thought it was having a nightmare.

"Hi, there." Sugilite said from behind her. But to his confusion, it looked like Ida didn't hear him. "Excuse me?" he said.

Feeling like they're being ignored, Shocksquatch tapped the back of the girl's head. "Anybody home?"

Ida looked over and screamed, she hopped off the sofa and backed into the far wall.

"Relax, kid. We're not gonna eat ya, eh." Shocksquatch told her.

Ida saw his mouth move, but he's not chasing her. She was completely confused.

"Can you hear us?" Sugilite spoke a bit louder.

Ida explained in sign language that she's deaf. Despite not knowing sign language, the aliens got the hint.

Sugilite gasped with realization. "She's deaf."

"Then we better call in a specialist." Shocksquatch went to call the Jocklins while Sugilite kept the girl company. He took out a pen and paper and wrote down that the Grant Mansion was a place where the Jocklin sisters Rachel and Sasha lived as well as their extended family of aliens that have saved them in the past.

Once she read the note, Ida began to relax. She got a closer look at Sugilite, admiring his rocky structure and jewel like hands and head.

Rachel and Charles Jocklin arrived in the living room. Charles smiled as he handed over a futuristic hearing aid to Ida. Unsure, she looked over to Sugilite, who nodded in reassurance. Ida took the hearing aid and popped it into her ear.

"How's it working?" Charles asked.

Ida gasped, eyes wide. "I...I can hear him!"

"Sounds to me like they work." Sugilite said."

"I can hear!" Ida squealed with joy. "Oh, thank you!" She gave Charles a great big hug, then gave Sugilite an even bigger hug. The alien started to glow, flustered.

"Hey, I think he's blushing!" Shocksquatch teased.

"I am not!" Sugilite snapped. Ida began to blush too.

Wildmutt came into the room after picking up a new scent in the house. He saw Ida hugging Sugilite and went over to sniff her better. He licked the back of her knees and she started giggling. "EEEP! Heeheeheheeheehee!" She jumped right into Sugilite's arms.

"Somebody's ticklish!" Rachel singsonged.

Ida looked fearful as everyone grinned at her. "Um, no! No! I'm not ticklish!"

Sugilite was doubtful and gave Ida's stomach a tickle. She yelped and jumped trying to get away.

"Sounds like you're very ticklish." Sugilite quipped. Ida wanted to kick her legs our and run, but Shocksquatch grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her legs out while he grabbed her hands. She was completely stretched out, trapped.

"She's all yours, fellas."

With that said, Sugilite and Wildmutt began the tickling. Sugilite went for her stomach while Wildmutt licked the back of her knees like they were coated in dog chow.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THAT TICKLING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ida's laughter almost made everyone else deaf. Tears rolled from her face as the aliens tickle tormented her sensitive spots.

A few minutes later, the tickling ended and Sugilite carried Ida, all that tickling wore her out. "Maybe you should get some rest, sweetie."

Ida blushed hearing him calling her sweetie. She couldn't be happier. Meeting this unusual but kind people and given the gift of hearing again, this day couldn't be any better.

"Yeah, rest sounds pretty good right now." She leaned up and kissed the Crystalsapien on the mouth. Sugilite was absolutely floored.

"Oooooh!" Rachel and everyone else cheered.

"Looks like we've got another couple in the house." Rachel said.


End file.
